Don't Speak
by Pepsi-Chocolate-Shake
Summary: What is the newest commentator Serena Cailan to do when she becomes part of the biggest scandal in the history of the WWE? Rated M for language, suicide mentions, sex, murder etc.
1. Meeting Vince and Last Goodbye's

**Just so you know, I'm still The-African-Queen, I just made a new user name.**

Chapter 1 Meeting Vince and Last Goodbye's

_**Present Day**_

Serena's POV

I was sitting in the bathtub, my arms wrapped around me. I had been crying for the past hour and finally the tears had stopped, the cold wind from the window next to me was stabbing through my skin, but I didn't care. I began to scrub my body hard trying to erase the memories of what happened a year ago. When I became part of the biggest scandal in the history of the WWE.

_It all started when I met the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon_, _I had just finished my interview with the workers a week ago. Basically it was just a meet a greet, but any way you wanna say it I was excited to meet him._

* * *

I was in WWE Headquarters waiting in the lobby until the secretary called my name. I would get to meet Vince McMahon, owner of the wwe. I had finished my interview with the Board of the Directors a week ago and they called me back yesterday and accepted me as a commentator for Smackdown! which I was so ecstatic about because it was my dream to work for a big company like the WWE. 

"Serena Cailan". I heard the secretary say over the intercom, I rose to my feet and walked over to her desk. "Mr. McMahon will see you now". She said with a smile. I smiled back and left down the hall.

As I walked I saw various pictures of past wrestlers, like The Rock, Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, Stone Cold, Earthquake, King Kong Bundy, Big Boss Man etc. and some current wrestlers like Bautista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Triple H, Undertaker. Finally I reached a lonely door with a golden name plate that read Mr. McMahon. I knocked on the door rather quietly, but he seemed to hear me.

"Come in". He said. I opened the door and walked in seeing him in a big black leather chair with his hands folded on top of his huge desk looking directly at me, I was intimidated. "Have a seat Ms. Cailan". I walked over and sat down across from him putting my hands in my lap, it was silent for a minute or two before he talked.

"So, I hear you are the newest commentator for Smackdown!". He said. "Are you excited?'.

"Very, Mr. McMahon". I said with a smile. "I've always wanted to work for a company like this, and I've always loved talking so I figured this would be the perfect job for me". He laughed.

"Well you have a nice, pleasant voice so I'm sure I'll enjoy hearing you every Friday night". He said, I blushed a little.

"I promise you won't be sorry".

"I never am. Now I'm guessing that the Board of Directors already went over everything with you, is that correct?".

"Yes, they said I'll be making my debut this Friday in Minneapolis, but they're leaving for Illinois first thing tomorrow".

"That's right, so do you think you can be ready by then?".

"Of course". I said.

"Well okay, I guess we're done". He said. "I hope to see more of you Ms. Cailan".

"You too Mr. McMahon". I said rising to my feet. We shook hands and I exited out of his office, once outside I let out a deep breath. "Whoa that was scary".

_**The Next Morning**_

I had just finished packing all of my things that I would need, lord knows that I would be gone for a long time. I walked over to my mirror that was hanging on the back of my bedroom door, I brushed my shirt looking at myself in the mirror.

My outfit was color coordinate if you can call it that. A bandana that covered my straight brown hair, a t-shirt and baggy pants with sneakers. The color of it all was red, orange and yellow camouflage.

I looked at the watch on my wrist, 7:35am, my friend Lynette would be here any minute to take me down to the airport. I was a little nervous about my debut on Friday which was two days away, I was scared I was gonna mess up on the words, say the wrong thing or forget all together. I wanted to impress Mr. McMahon and be perfect, but I knew there was no such thing as being perfect. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard honking coming from outside my bedroom window, I quickly got my bags and ran down the stairs, reaching the front door I stopped to look around my house. Everything was neat and clean because I didn't want to walk into a dirty house when I came back.

"Goodbye house". I said before walking out the door. Outside it was sprinkling a little and everything was wet from the storm last night, but I didn't care, it's not like I would be here for long. I saw my friend Lynette waving at me with a smile from my driveway. I walked over, threw my things in the back and got inside.

"Nice to see you Seren". Lynette greeted as she started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Same here Lyn". I greeted back, she turned the car so it was facing the street and began our drive to the airport.

"I can't believe you actually got the job". Lynette said happily making sure to keep her eyes on the road.

'Me nether". I agreed. "I mean this is so surreal, I'm gonna be working alongside Tazz and Michael Cole those are my favorite commentators".

"And you get to meet those hot guys that wrestle in speedos and tight shorts".

"Lyn, I'm focusing on work, not seeing if I can fuck the whole Smackdown roster...not including the women".

"Oh come Serena, you gotta have some fun, you focus on work to much".

"I do not, I just don't wanna be named the biggest slut in the WWE".

"Fine". She said as she drove into the airport parking lot. "But don't blame me when all the guys are drooling over you".

"Lynette, stop it. I'm not Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle or Christy Hemme. I'm Serena Cailan, newest Smackdown! commentator and I'm happy with that. Now when I get comfortable and settled in, maybe I'll started to have some fun and all, but for now I'm focusing on my job".

"...fine". She said turning to me. That's when I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much". I smiled as we reached over to hug each other.

"I'll miss you too Lynette". I said. "I promise I will call you when I can".

"Same here, and I'll watch you on Friday, swear". As she pulled away she raised her pinky finger up, I smiled as I raised mine up and locked it with hers. "Best friends forever".

"Forever". A tear escaped my eye as we shared one last hug. I grabbed my bags from the back and stepped out of the car, closing the door I waved to my friend, she did the same and drove away. As the car left I immediately saw a huge bus parked not to far away with the WWE logo on it, I saw a couple of people boarding the bus, I smiled as I walked over.

"Hello". I skinny white man in a black suit greeted. I noticed on his shirt it read staff on it.

"Hi, um, I'm Serena Cailan". I said. He checked the clipboard he was holding for a second and then turned back to me with a smile.

"Newest Smackdown! commentator, congratulations". He said putting his hand out, I shook it.

"Thank you". I said with a smile.

"I'm David, I basically just make sure everyone's here and accounted for, you'll see me often". He explained, I nodded. "Um, just hand you bags and luggage to Billy over there". David pointed to a heavyset man behind me who was already putting bags into the back of the bus, he looked up at us and smiled.

"Okay, thank you". I said, I was about to walk towards him when david stopped me.

"Just a suggestion, it's gonna be a very long drive to Illinois, so I would recommend bringing a cd player or a book or something to entertain yourself".

"Oh, alright". I pulled out my Ipod and my Tupac Shakur book out of one of my bags and headed over to Billy.

"Hey...I suppose David told you about me?". He said as he saw me walked up to him.

"No, he just told me your name". I said as I handed him my things, he began to load them into the bus.

"Well, I'm the organizer for all the superstars. I tell them what appearances they have to do, I give them their wake-up calls. So if you need any help with your schedule or you need help finding someplace, just ask me". Billy said putting on a smile, I smiled back. We shook hands and I left to get on the bus, I ended up taking a seat about 5 rows away from the back, thankfully it was a two seater so I could stretch my legs out.

I put on my headphones, turned on my Ipod and switched to a random song before opening my book to read.

I knew it had been a while since I got on the bus because I had just finished six pages of my book and I heard people getting on the bus. I was to into the book to look at any of the people or notice how when some of the superstars pasted my seat, they pointed at me and whispered to their friends. Finally I heard the door close from the front and the bus started up and drove away, after about five minutes since the bus left, I felt somebody sit down next to me and tap me on the shoulder. I pulled off my headphones guessing that it was a worker or something, but when I turned to face the mystery person I didn't see a worker.

Sitting next to me with his trademark smirk was the legend killer Randy Orton.

**So what do you think, should I continue? Is it a good start? Do you like it? Send in your reviews.**


	2. Dave's Invite

Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Randy". He introduced putting his hand out.

I shook it. "Serena".

"Beautiful name, so are you the new girl around here?". He asked, the fact that his eyes were piercing holes through my entire body was distracting, but I kept my focus.

"Yeah".

"So you'll be wrestling, with the divas?".

"Actually I'll be commentating". I corrected.

"Well you do have a sexy voice". He complimented, I laughed.

"Well thank you".

"So when will you be making your debut?".

"Friday".

"Looking forward to it". Randy said, his smirk was growing into a full smile.

Randy's POV

"Randy!". I heard someone yell from behind. I turned around and the guys I had been previously sitting with were motioning me to come over, I turned back to Serena. "I have to get back to my friends, it was nice meeting you Serena".

"Likewise". She said smiling at me before turning back to the book she was reading. I rose up to my feet and went to the back where Rey, JBL, Eddie, Batista and Chris Benoit were sitting.

"So who were you talking to?". Rey asked as I sat down next to him.

"A very beautiful girl named Serena". I said. "She's gonna be commentating here on Smackdown!". The guys quickly stood up from their seats to get a good look at her.

"She's hot". Rey said sitting back down as well as the rest of the guys.

"I'm definitely gonna talk to her once we get to Illinois". Dave said still staring at her.

Serena's POV

After 5 grueling hours, we finally made it to Chicago, Illinois. The bus was practically cheering when the driver announced our arrival, as he parked in front of the hotel I stood up grabbed my things and got off the bus. Billy immediately began unloading everything and handing bags to everybody, when I got my stuff I went inside the hotel lobby with everyone else. Once everyone was inside Billy began to read off the rooms and which people would be staying in them.

"Alright, now that everyone's here it's time to read off the rooms". He said. "There will be one diva with every two guys or vice versa. Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio and Christy Hemme, you'll be in room 744". Randy, Rey and Christy made their way up the long flight of stairs to their room.

"Sharmell, Booker T and JBL, you'll be in room 712". He said. "Mexicools will be in 796 and MNM will be in 785".

"Eddie Guerrero, William Regal and Chris Beniot will be in 776". Billy checked his own clipboard and looked back up. "Serena Cailan, you'll be rooming with Michael Cole and Tazz in room 737". I looked around for my roommates before seeing them waving at me from the stairs, I followed them up leaving everyone else behind.

"So I here your gonna be working with us". Michael said upon reaching our room.

"Yeah, this Friday". I said.

"Cool, that gives you a couple of days to prepare". Said Tazz. After Cole opened up the door the three of us walked inside, honestly the hotel room didn't please me that much. I mean sure it was luxurious, it had a king-size bed walking into the room and two others in the next room. It had a large bathroom and a kitchen with free food and it was spacious, but I'm used to being around things that are vibrant, that stick out. Tazz obviously noticed my look of disapproval. "I know it looks plane and boring, but you'll get used to it after a while".

"Um, Tazz". He turned to me. "How do I prepare?". He laughed a little.

"Why don't you come down to the arena tonight, you can listen to us backstage and maybe pick up a few things". Said cole, he had just came out of the bathroom.

"Nix has a point". Tazz said laughing afterwards. Michael rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen while tazz and me unpacked still laughing.

* * *

_**That night at the arena**_

Dave's POV

All I could think about was Serena. I hadn't seen her since Randy told us about her, I looked everywhere, but I could never find her. So I thought of the perfect idea, invite her to hang-out with the guys. As I began to put on my wrestling boots for the match that I would be having with Ken Kennedy, I heard the door open, I looked up and Randy had walked in.

"Hey man". He greeted slapping me on the back.

"Hey".

"We still on for tonight?". He asked referring to the guys night out.

"Yeah, hey randy could you do me a favor?".

"Sure man, what is it?".

"Could you go and invite Serena". I asked, he smiled.

"You like her?".

"Yeah, I do".

"Sure, I'll go invite her. Be right back". And in a flash he was out the door.

_**In the Women's locker room**_

"Your lucky to be working for the WWE, most people would kill for this job". Christy said. I was sitting with her, Melina, Sharmell and Stacey, we were just talking.

"Yeah, usually you have to be really good, or related to Vince to work here". Melina said.

"Well I'm glad that I got this opportunity". I said. Then unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door, Stacey rose to her feet and answered it.

"Hey Randy, what's up". Stacey greeted.

"Hi Stace, um, is Serena in there with you?". He asked.

"Yeah". Stacey turned around to where Serena and the girls were in deep conversation. "Serena, Randy wants to see you". Serena rose to her feet and took Stacey's place at the door.

"Remember me?". Randy said with a smile.

"Yes, what's up?".

"Well I just wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight?".

"No, why?".

"Well Dave personally asked me to ask you if you wanted to hang-out with us tonight, we're just going to be in my room talking, drinking, dancing, whatever".

"Oh, uh, sure that sounds fun".

"Good, be at my room around 7:30. I'll tell Dave". Randy gave one last smile to her and then left. As she closed the door, she turned back to the divas who were all looking at her with smiles.

"What". She asked sitting back down with them.

"Your not even working yet and already your hanging out with the guys". Sharmell said.

"Yeah and Dave 'personally' asked randy to invite you". Christy said.

"So".

"So...I think he likes you". Melina said with a huge grin.

"Yeah right, look I gotta go to the gorilla, see ya'll later". I hugged each of the divas, before heading out.

_**20 minutes later at the gorilla**_

I had just finished watching the match between Batista and Ken Kennedy, though I was listening to Tazz and Cole, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Dave. He was definitely fine and I was hoping to get to know him better. Pulling off the over-sized headphones I had been wearing, the two guys came backstage, sweaty and tired as hell. While Ken went past me Dave walked towards me, he tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to him with a smile.

"Glad I could finally meet you Ms. Cailan". He said extending his hand out, I shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you too". I said as I got up, we walked out of the gorilla together.

"So, my boy tells me your gonna be working with Cole and Tazz here on Smackdown!".

"Yeah, this Friday".

"Well I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing you ringside at all of my matches". He said, I blushed.

"Well I'm sure I'll enjoy watching you".

"look, I'm not gonna front or anything, I think your beautiful and I like you".

"Wow, your pretty straight-forward". I said surprised at what he said, he just shrugged.

"So are you single, or somebody already got to you?".

"No, I'm available".

"So would you mind if I got to know you better?'.

"No, because I think I might wanna know you better". I said with a smile, after walking for a few minutes we reached the women's locker room. "Well, I better get packing so I can go back to the hotel". I saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you later". Dave said, he was about to walk away, but I stopped him.

"One more thing". I said making him turn to me. I kissed him on the cheek to his surprise. "Thanks for the invite, I'll be there". I walked into the locker room and closed the door, not noticing the huge smile that appeared on his face.


	3. Minneapolis here we come!

Chapter 3

_**Present Day**_

Wrapping a big white towel around me, I stepped out of my bathtub. I tied it around my upper waist so it would hold and I walked into my bedroom, my skin was aching from my vigorous scrubbing. My breathing was a little heavy, but I was clean and ready for bed. Slipping into my nightgown I crawled into my bed hoping to end this day with a good night sleep, but before I shut my eyes, I spotted a picture on my night stand.

It was of me and Dave Batista, it was after one of the house shows and one of the photographers had stayed to catch a ride home with us. Me and Dave were sitting at the commentary desk chatting (I had my headset on pretending to commentate) and the guy walked up to us and wanted to take a picture. Dave didn't say another word as he grabbed me by my waist a set me on his lap, we both stuck the middle finger up at the camera and smiled.

A single tear escaped my eye as I turned my back to the picture and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Remembering the night me and dave shared our first real kiss._

* * *

_**That Night**_

Serena was in her hotel room talking with her friend Lynette. Michael and Tazz had already went to bed and she was about to leave for Randy's room.

"I told you the guys would drool over you". Said Lynette.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be as soon as I got here". Serena said.

"So who was flirtin' with you?".

"Randy and Dave".

"Orton and Batista, man I wish I was you".

"Speaking of randy, I should get going. I'm supposed to be heading to his room so I can hang-out and meet some of the guys".

"You get to meet more guys, wait...your not the kind to hang-out with a group of men".

"Well, dave asked randy to invite me and I thought that was sweet so I said yes".

"Hold up, rewind and freeze, dave asked randy to invite you, hmm I smell a crush".

"You know, that's what the divas said, look I gotta go, talk to you later". She hung up after they said there goodbye's and left.

_**At Randy's room**_

Randy was sitting with Rey, Mark Calloway, Ken Kennedy, Dave, Benoit, Bradshaw, Booker T, Eddie, Hardy and Orlando Jordan. Everyone else was scattered around the room, they were mostly talking about Serena while they waited for her to arrive.

"I'm so glad you told me to invite her Dave". Randy said. "But I'm wondering how's she gonna react being in a room with just guys".

"Well judging by how pretty she is, I'm sure she's been around a lot of guys". Rey said.

"Got that right, she's a bombshell". Dave agreed. The whole room became quiet as they heard a soft knock on the door, Randy stood up.

"Alright everybody she's here, I want all you guys to be on your best behavior, she's new and I don't want her feeling uncomfortable around us, got it?". He said, they all nodded. Walking up to the door he fixed himself up for a second then opened it, as Serena stepped in he lost his breath. She was dressed in a red sleeveless top with a dip in the front to show off some cleavage which didn't go unnoticed by the guys a black velvet skirt that stopped above her knees and some black leather boots that stopped at her calves.

"Hey Randy". She said showing off her bright white smile.

"Hey Serena, glad you could make it". He said still staring at her top. Eddie walked up behind him and slapped him on his back breaking him out of his daze.

"Don't worry he makes that face at all the girls who wear revealing clothes". He said, serena laughed. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Eddie Guerrero". She held out her hand and he kissed the back of it.

"Serena Cailan". She said.

"Nice to meet you mamacita". Eddie said flashing his devilish smile.

"Uh..why don't we meet the other guys". Randy said realizing her and eddie were becoming to comfortable. He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the table he had been sitting at. "Serena, this is Ken Kennedy, Benoit, Bradshaw, Booker T, Hardy, Orlando Jordan, Rey, Mark Calloway and you've probably already met Dave". The guys all greeted her, some shook her hand while others followed Eddie and kissed the back of her hand.

Serena smiled upon seeing Dave, he was just in a black tank top and baggy jeans with those amazing sunglasses that pulled his whole look together, he gave a half toothy smile at me. I walked over and sat next to him.

Dave's POV

I felt like I was in heaven when she sat in the chair next to me. Without a care in the world I set an arm around her shoulder, she turned to me seeming surprised by my actions, that's when our eyes made contact again. There was some kind of connection between us or something and I liked it, she gave a calm smile as she rested on my arm.

"Would you like a drink Serena?". Rey asked.

"Oh no thank you". She said. "So...what were you guys talking about before I came?". Everyone took side glances at everybody, then turned to her.

"Nothing". They all said, I laughed.

"You were talking about me weren't you?". She asked, they shyly nodded.

"Tell us about yourself..we wanna get to know you better". Booker T said.

"Do you do this to all the divas?".

"Yeah". They all said.

"Well...". Serena adjusted herself in the chair a little. "I'm 28, I'm from St. Louis, Missouri, but originally born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia. I have two best friends, one is Lynette and my other friend sadly moved to Virginia..her name is Angela, they been down for me every since my fathered died in a hit and run accident".

"Sorry". Some of the guys said, she smiled a bit.

"It's okay". Serena said, then she continued. "I have an older brother named Santana, but he's in jail. My mom is living with my grandma in Atlanta still. As for my childhood, I had it bad, I had the ghetto version of the white picket fence shit, but that's what you can expect from a half mexican, indian and black girl growing up with an all black family and mexican father who's the most popular drug dealer that side of south Atlanta". By this time everyone was crowded around our table listening to Serena tell her story.

"I also had a sister, she was 6 and her name was Kayla. One day as me and her were walking home from school, I was around 14, these two guys came up to us. Long story short, I was robbed at gun-point and they took Kayla, after about 2 months the police found her in an abandoned house almost beaten to death. 2 years later one of the guys that kidnaped her escaped from jail, somehow found her and shot her while she was playing with one of her friends on our front porch". She trailed off quietly in the last sentence, but everyone heard her. The room was silent for about 2 minutes before one of the guys spoke.

"We're really sorry Serena, we shouldn't have asked you about it". Hardy said.

"It's okay guys, it was 12 years ago, I'm over it, stop getting all sentimental on me". She said, the guys put on a smile. She had the weirdest way of cheering us up in a bad situation, I liked that, she was a free spirit.

_**4 hours, 5 drinks and 39 domino games later**_

Dave's POV

As the night grew darker more and more of the guys began to leave for bed until soon it was just me, Randy, Rey, Booker T, Mark, Eddie, Benoit and Bradshaw. Serena was kinda dazed after all the drinks she had, we were entertained by her constant jabbering of something we couldn't make out. I was sitting on the couch with Mark and Booker, when a certain song came on that grabbed serena's attention, the song was Rhianna's 'If it's Lovin that you Want'.

"I love this song". Serena said getting up. "Chris, turn it up". Benoit nodded as he turned the song up a bit. I watched as she walked towards us and stood in front of me.

"Wanna dance with me Dave?". She asked. As much as I was not a good dancer, there was no way I could say no to her, I rose to my feet and she guided me to a little area away from the guys, next to the stereo. She turned around so that her back was facing me, she began to grind against me as she sung the song, word for word.

_I wanna let you know_

_That you don't have to go_

_Don't wonder no more_

_What I think about you_

_If it's lovin that you want_

_Then you should make me your girl(your girl)_

_If it's somethin that you need_

_Then baby come and share my world(share my world)_

_If it's lovin that you want_

_Come and take a walk with me(with me)_

_Cause everything that you need_

_I got it right here baby(baby)_

I was so flawed by her voice, it was incredible. It was shocking that she was singing the words so clearly when just a few minutes ago she was mumbling letters together. I felt as if she was singing to me or something and I think I was right because the next thing I knew, she grabbed hold of my hands and wrapped them around her.

_Now it's obvious you need a friend_

_To come and hold you down_

_Be that one to share your everything_

_When no ones around_

_Baby come tell me your secrets_

_And tell me all your dreams_

_Cause I can see you need someone to trust_

_You can trust in me_

_Dee dee dee dee dee da dee dee dee da dee day_

_So just call me whenever your lonely_

_Dee dee dee dee dee da dee dee dee da dee day_

_I can be your friend, I can be your homie_

_If it's lovin that you want_

_Then you should make me your girl(your girl)_

_If it's something that you need_

_Then baby come and share my world(share my world)_

_If it's lovin that you want_

_Come and take a walk with me(with me)_

_Cause everything that you need_

_I got it right here baby(baby)_

_It's good to know that you have this feeling_

_That we could be everything you ever wanted_

_In your, your fantasy_

_I won't push too hard_

_And break your heart_

_Cause my loves sincere_

_I'm not like every other girl you know_

_So let me erase your fears_

_Dee dee dee dee dee da dee dee dee da dee day_

_So just call me whenever your lonely_

_Dee dee dee dee dee da dee dee dee da dee day_

_I can be your friend, I can be your homie_

_If it's lovin that you want_

_Then you should make me your girl(your girl)_

_If it's something that you need_

_Then baby come and share my world(share my world)_

_If it's lovin that you want_

_Come and take a walk with me(with me)_

_Cause everything that you need_

_I got it right here baby(baby)_

_I wanna let you know_

_That you don't have to go_

_Don't wonder no more_

_What I think about you_

After the song ended, Serena looked up into my eyes again, we smiled at each other.

"Yeah they feelin each other". Booker said, the guys had all been watching the two dance, acting like they weren't even there.

"You think". Mark said sarcasticallyThe seven continued to stare at the pair.

"It's only a matter of time". Bradshaw said. Dave and Serena pulled away from each other and walked back over to the guys, they began to get their things.

"Where you going?". Randy asked with a smile.

"Dave's gonna walk me to my room". Serena answered.

"Oh, well see ya Friday".

"Yeah, bye guys, I had fun".

"Bye Serena, bye Dave".After 3 minutes of talk, dave and serena arrived at her room.

"Thanks for walking me back to my room". She said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your welcome Ms. Cailan". He said with a smile.

"Can I get a good night kiss?". She asked. Dave just smirk as he wrapped an arm around her waist and with a little pressure, pulled her into him for a passionate kissed, after2 minutes they pulled away somewhat out of breath. Serena opened the door to her room and look back at Dave one last time. "See you in Minneapolis". With those lat words, she closed the door.

Dave licked his lips savoring the taste of her sweet lips, he looked at her door again before he left to his room.


	4. Getting Closer

Chapter 4

Rey's POV

It had been and hour an a half since I woke up the next morning. I had just finished packing my collection of masks and matching pants, all my stuff was ready for our trip to Minneapolis today. The only thing left I had to do was make sure Serena was awake and ready. Billy called me earlier to do it, it's a normal routine for the superstars to make sure the others are awake. I headed over to her room and made sure to knock first.

"Come in". I heard a man say. I walked in and Tazz had just buttoned up his suit and put on his sunglasses, he turned to me. "Oh hey Mysterio, what are you doin' here?".

"I'm Serena's wake up call". I said walking up to him.

"Really, well she really didn't need one, she's already up". He said, my eyes widened. Usually the divas would still be sleeping or just waking up.

"She is?".

"Yeah, she's been up since 4. Serena's been packing and working on her commentating skills for tomorrow ". Tazz pointed to his bedroom, I walked in and serena was on the floor staring at the t.v. which was playing the SummerSlampay-per-view from 2001, it was on mute and she was practicing on her skills.

"Sup Cailan". I said, she turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Rey". She greeted getting up, we shared a hug. "What are you doing here?".

"I'm your wake up call, I came to see if you were up and ready, but it seems like you beat me to the punch". I said pointing to the pile of luggage in the hall.

"I'm just so excited about tomorrow, I wanna be ready, perfect and prepared for anything".

I laughed. "Yeah debuts are always fun, so how many of those pay-per-views have you've been practicing on?".

"Since I woke up, about 20".

"Damn, I think your ready for tomorrow". I said. "Anyway, we better head out, we're supposed to be at the airport by 10 and it's 8:45".

"How long is it gonna take to get there?".

"Well since we're gonna be driving, I'd say about an hour". As soon as I said that, serena turned off everything and got her bags together.

"Who's comin' with us?". She asked.

"Booker T, Melina and Mark".

* * *

Mark's POV 

"It's about time, you guys took hella long". I said looking at my watch as Melina and Booker walked up to us.

"Melina had to get her hair 'perfect'". Booker said rolling his eyes as he piled his things into the trunk of the Yukon.

"Well I didn't want to look like a slob like you". She said making everyone laugh.

We all got into the car, I sat in the back with the girls while Book sat next to Rey who was driving, as Rey drove, I eased dropped on the conversation between Melina and Serena.

"So how was your night with the guys?". I heard Melina asked.

"It went well, I talked with a lot of them, they're really nice".

"Anything 'else' happen?".

"I danced with Dave if that's the thing you wanted to hear".

"Actually no, Booker told me Dave walked you to your room, anything happen?".

"Um,".

"Serena".

"I kissed him goodnight". She blurted out, my eyes immediately widened. Suddenly Rey came to a screeching halt thrusting us all forward and back.

"REY!". We all yelled angrily.

"You kissed Dave". He said, we all turned to Serena who looked embarrassed by the immediate attention.

"It was just a 2 minute kiss".

"You kissed dave, for two minutes". I asked.

"Yeah so what".

"So what, you like him". Book said. "Nobody kisses someone good night for that long unless there's feeling there".

"Okay I do like him". She said, Rey began to drive again.

"_This is gonna be an interesting two days"._ I thought to myself.

* * *

Randy's POV 

Me and Dave were already walking into the airport, it was already 9:50 so we quickly dropped off our bags at the luggage area, signed a few autographs for some of the fans and got on the plane. We took a window seat at the last row, as soon as we got comfortable I questioned dave about last night.

"So give me the dish on what happened the other night between you and Serena". I asked.

He turned to me with a smile. "What do you mean?".

"Don't give me that, I know something had to happen when you walked her to her room".

"How do you figure that?".

"You guys seemed pretty cozy when you were dancing, I wouldn't be surprised if something went down before you went to bed".

"...you are wise beyond your years Randy, your right, something did happen. We kissed each other goodnight".

"Peck or passionate?".

"Passionate". Dave said, I blew out a small breath.

"All I gotta say is...your gonna be getting some action before we leave for Green Bay".

"Randy it's not like that, she's not a piece of ass, even though she has a nice one".

"I know, I respect Serena. I'm just saying you two are gonna hook up, that's all". I said. As we finished our conversation I saw Melina and Serena walk towards our seats.

"Hey guys". Serena said particularly staring at Dave.

"Hi Serena, hey Melina". We both said. Since our row was fit for four people serena of course sat next to dave while melina sat next to me.

"So have you been gettin' the 21 questions from anyone about last night?". Serena asked as they buckled up there seat belts.

"Funny you should ask, because Randy was just asking me about that".

"What did he say?".

"Well I told him what happen and he thinks that were gonna hook up before we go to Green Bay". Dave said, he then began to laugh.

"What's wrong with that?". Dave immediately stopped laughing and turned to serena who had a devilish smile on her face, he smirked.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time for room assignments". Billy said. It was 9 hours later and everyone was in the Radisson Plaza Hotel in Minneapolis, Minnesota._"_Melina, Christy, Rey and Booker T will be in room 402". 

David walked up next to Billy with his own clipboard in hand, he was helping Billy assign rooms.

"Tazz, Matt Hardy and Super Crazy, room 412". David said, he flipped over the paper. "Dave and Serena, room 407". Dave turned to Serena who looked at him with a smile. She walked over and got the key from Billy.

"Have fun you two". Billy said with a wink, Dave rolled his eyes as the two made there way upstairs. Reaching the room dave opened the door to a huge room with multiple colors, watercolor pictures and a king-size bed.

"Now this is more like it". Serena said with a smile tossing her luggage onto the first bed. Dave closed the door and sat his things on the floor. "What do you think Dave?". He took a moment to look around.

"It's colorful". He said.

"So are you nervous sharing a room with me?". She asked, that took him by surprise.

"No, why would I be nervous?". Dave said turning to her. Serena crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled dave towards her by his shirt until their faces were inches from touching.

"Because some of the things that'll happen". She whispered.

"Like what". He whispered back. The two leaned into each other for another passionate kiss, better than the first. Dave wrapped his arms around serena pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss, serena set her arms around his neck. Just as their tongues met the phone ranged and serena pulled away.

"I think we should get that". She whispered outta breath.

"No we don't". He said, he pulled her back in for another kiss, then the phone ranged again.

"Dave, it could be important". She said. Dave disappointedly released his arms from around her waist, she crawled over to the night stand to answer it.

"Hello".

"Hi, is this Serena Cailan?".

"Yes, this is she".

"Oh hi, I'm Tim Rivera, I'm one of Billy's assistants".

"Yeah".

"I'm calling to let you know I'm gonna need you down at the area A.S.A.P. I need to give you the information on what's gonna be happening on tomorrow's Smackdown!".

"Oh, well sure I'll be there".

"Okay, thank you and see you then".

"Bye". As she hung up the phone she turned to dave who looked at her with a confused look. "I have to head down to the arena". She saw him pout his lips.

"Damn it". He said. Putting on her coat, she walked up to him.

"But I promise you we'll continue this conversation later". Serena placed a peck on his lips before leaving. Dave let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

_This is gonna be a long 48 hours._

* * *

30 minutes later Serena was sitting in Tim's office he was giving her all the information she needed for her debut tomorrow. 

"Now, did you bring you theme music, so we can play it?".

"Oh my song, I forgot it at the hotel room, I didn't know I would need it".

"It's okay, you can always give it to us before the show". Tim looked over the stack of papers that were in front of him, he pulled out one and handed it to her. "Those are the scheduled matches for Smackdown!".

Serena looked over them quickly:

**Randy Orton vs. Rey Mysterio**

**Eddie vs. Ken Kennedy**

**MNM vs. Road Warrior and Heidenreich**

**Mexicools vs. Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit**

**Batista vs. Booker T**

"Any questions you need to ask?". Tim said. Serena shook her head. "Well then that's it, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Alright, thank you Tim".

"Your welcome, good luck". Serena rose from her chair and let herself out, she glanced at the piece of paper one more time before folding it and putting it in her pocket.

"Tomorrow's the big day". She said to herself with a huge smile, then something hit her. "What am I gonna wear?".


	5. Friday Night Lights

**Warning: Adult Content (sex)**

Chapter 5 Friday Night Lights

It had finally come. It was Friday and what happened on Friday, Smackdown! Serena was so excited about it, she couldn't stop thinking about it, in just a few hours she would be making her debut in front of millions of people.

"Hair, check. Make-up...". Serena looked into the mirror of the women's locker room and put on a little more lip stick. "...Check. Jewelry, check, outfit...". Serena looked down at her outfit, it was a black catsuit with a halter style top, low rise pants and a cage front with rhinestones. "Check, information for tonight". Serena looked down on the table and saw the papers weren't there, she began to panic, she looked on the floor and in her gym bag, she began to search under the other divas belongings.

"Check". Said a voice. Serena smiled as she turned around and saw Melina. She walked up to her and handed her the papers with a smile. "Bout to have a heart-attack there Seren?".

"Almost". She answered taking the papers. The two sat on the couch next to the t.v.

"I have never seen anyone this nervous about a debut as you".

"Well I take my work very seriously".

"You should just have fun with it, don't be all worked up about it, I mean if you look back on my debut, I just stayed calm and just gave it my all and the fans loved it".

"I know, it's just this is a very important night for me and all, I just want everything to be perfect".

"Well, good luck Serena, I'll see you later". Melina said, she gave her a hug before leaving to meet up with Joey and her boyfriend Nitro.

* * *

"It's almost time". Serena said looking at her watch. She watched from behind the curtains as the fans filed in and took there seats.

"Nervous". Came a voice from behind, she jumped and turned around only to see Dave looking down at her.

"You have no idea". Answered serena.

"You'll be fine, besides all you have to do is talk into a headset about the match, we actually have to wrestle in front of them". Dave explained putting an arm on her shoulder. "So you have nothing to worry about".

"Thanks dave". She said.

"No problem, now on to more important things, first off, that outfit". He said admiring the clothing that traced her body.

"What about it?". She asked, thinking there was something wrong. He smiled as the hand that was rested on her shoulder move lower to her waist.

"It's sexy". He said somewhat quietly. "Not to mention it's driving me wild".

Serena smiled. "Oh really".

"Really". He whispered moving his lips closer to hers, he moved his hand to her butt grabbing a handful of it, a soft moan escaped her lips. "How about we give each other a quick warm-up before the show starts?". Serena pressed her body onto his, they both could feel the heat, lust and sexual attention in each other, she moved her lips up to his ear.

"Sorry, can't". She pulled away and smiled when she saw the shocked reaction on Dave's face.

"Why not?".

"Because I'm one of the first one out there, I could miss my cue".

"Okay, how about tonight?". He asked, serena smiled as she kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Tonight it is". She said before turning around and looking back out the curtains.

"Good luck". He whispered into her ear slapping her hard on her ass. Serena turned to him shocked, he smirked as he turned around and left.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Smackdown!". Announced Tony Chimmel as Smackdown! opened up. The crowd cheered. "Please welcome Michael Cole". As cole came out he waved to the fans with a huge grin on his face, he made he way to his seat and waited for his two partners. 

Tazz's theme song began to play as he came from behind the curtains with a smile, he touched the fans hands while making his way to the commentating table.

"And please welcome are newest commentator and WWE Diva Serena Cailan!". As soon as serena made her way through the curtains and the fans caught sight of her, she began to hear cheers and some cat-calls from the guys. She was so happy to be here seeing the millions of people, the flashing of the cameras and the death defying noise. She walked over to her table and sat between tazz and cole.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole along aide Tazz and our beautiful new partner Serena Cailan". Serena blushed.

"Well thank you Cole and what a show we have for you guys tonight because Batista will go one-on-one with the five-time WCW Champion Booker T for the World Heavyweight Title, I cannot wait to see that match".

"Indeed serena I've been a big fan of BookerT for a long time and I'm anxious to see if he can hold his own with the animal Dave Batista". Said tazz. Suddenly Randy Orton's music began to play, he came to the stage with his trademark pose.

"What a way to kick off smackdown! with the Legend Killer randy orton going against Rey Mysterio!". Michael said. After Randy made his way into the ring, Rey's music began to play.

"Doin it 619 style baby, here comes Rey Mysterio". Serena said happily. "I'm sure the fans are gonna enjoy this match".

"I agree". Tazz said. The referee sounded for the bell and the match began.

* * *

The whole night went pretty quickly and smoothly for Serena, she was really good at calling the matches and had fun talking with Tazz and Cole as they exchanged jokes. Serena new she was gonna have a fun time in the WWE. 

"And here it comes theBatista Bomb!". Yelled serena, she and the fans watched on as dave pinned booker t. "And it's over!".

"Here is your winner and still world heavyweight champion, Batista!". Tony yelled into the mic. Dave celebrated with the fans as the show went into a closed. After the fans left Serena was left by herself at the commentating table, there were a few other workers cleaning up the place.

"You were great". She looked up from her papers to see Dave with a smile on his face, he was in a tight black shirt and dress pants.

"Thanks your performance wasn't bad either". She said as she stood up.

"So did you have fun?". He asked.

"Of course I did, it was loud, but I had an awesome time, kinda beat though".

"Beat".

"Yeah, all that talking really wore me out". She said. Dave walked up to her pressing his strong body against hers.

"Are you too beat for me". He whispered. Serena bit her lip as she moved her hand up his chest, she pulled him in for a lustful kiss, they let their tongues meet making dave deepen the kiss. He loved her taste, it was so sweet like candy. Pulling away from her he took a moment to catch his breath. "Let's go back to the hotel".

* * *

Dave and Serena were already in a vicious lip-lock by the time they reached their door. He searched frantically for the room key, finally he found it in his gym bag and opened the door. Dave threw all of his things on the floor while serena locked the door, as she turned around she watched as he took off his shirt, he walked up to her and moved his hands to her back, he slowly unzipped the catsuit and pulled it off of her shoulders, seeing that all she had under it was a black strapless bra and a black thong. Dave traced his hands up her thighs, up her waist and finally to her chest, wanting to feel every soft curve she had, the two went into another lip-lock letting their tongues meet once again. 

"I want you so bad serena". Dave mumbled against her lips.

"Show me". She mumbled back, that was all dave needed. He quickly undid her bra sliding it off of her body then kneeling down to pull off her panties. Once that was done he made a trail of kiss back up to her chest. Dave picked her up and she automatically locked her legs around his waist, he pinned her against the wall behind her and took one of her nipples into his mouth, he nibbled on it softly making her moan, once the nipple was erect he moved to the next. "Dave". She called out.

He began to suck on the corner of her neck roughly making her moans grow louder, while doing this he carried her over to the bed and laid her down not taking his lips off of her. He quickly removed his pants, boxersand shoes then grabbed her legs and locked them around his waist once again. He slowly started to moved inside her inch by inch so she could adapt to his size, then he began moving in and out of her slowly, he loved the feel of her hot wet muscles around his shaft, he could feel her nails digging into his back, telling him she liked it as much as he did.

"You like that baby?". He moaned beginning to kiss her neck once again.

"Yes, mmm that feels good". She responded biting her bottom lip, she could feel him moving faster, that's when it happened, he had reached her g-spot. "Oh god, Dave!".

"Did I hit that spot?". He teased licking around her earlobe.

"Yes, oh shit!". She yelled, dave began to move harder and faster making her yelling grow into screaming, he could feel the sweat between their bodies and how the temperature of the room increased. Serena felt her knees tighten hard, she knew she was near a climax. "Make me cum dave!". She screamed, dave buried his head into the side of her neck as he slammed into her as harder as she could, she cried his name as she climax, no more than a second later he released himself into her, he pulled away to look at her, she was smiling up at him, he smiled back, they shared as passionate kiss before snuggling up under the covers to sleep.

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning to a beautiful sight outside the window, the bright blue sky was so calming, the clouds and trees. She stretched her arms before turning to her side where Dave slept peacefully, she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Serena grabbed some of the sheets and wrapped them around her body, she grabbed her cell and headed into the bathroom. 

"Hello". Answered her best friend Lynette.

"Hey Lyn, it's me".

"Oh hi girl how are you?".

"I'm fine, what about you?".

"I'm doin ok, I still miss you, but I saw you on Smackdown! last night, you looked so hot in that outfit".

"Thanks".

"So has anything happened these past two days?".

"Well, I slept with Dave". Admitted Serena, the line went silent for a second. "Hello".

"You slept with dave, oh my god I hate you, you are so lucky".

"Do you think that makes me some kinda tramp or something?".

"God no, why would you think that?".

"Because I've only known Dave for about a few days or so and I've already slept with him".

"Serena there's nothing wrong with what you did, there was just a strong connection between you two that's all, there is nothing wrong with sleeping with a guy you've only known less than a week, I've done it before".

"Okay, thanks Lyn".

"No prob girl, I'll talk to you later I'm heading over to the gym".

"Alright, bye".

"Peace". After she ended the call serena walked back into the room to find Dave wide awake propped up on his elbow looking dead at her.

"Sleep well?". He asked. She only nodded. "I over-heard your conversation in the bathroom, what would ever make you think you're a tramp for sleeping with me?".

"It's just, we've only known each other for a few days and I don't sleep with guys I've only known less than a week". Serena said, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed in front of dave, her back turned to him.

"Same goes for me, but I told you right off the bat that I liked you".

"I like you too".

"Then there's nothing wrong, okay". He said softly kissing the back of her neck.

"K". She responded as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast, eh?". I turned to him and thought for a second.

"Sure, that sounds good". I said rising from the bed and over to my bags.


End file.
